Black Fire
by Heyheyheygirl4
Summary: Kai finds an old, yet powerful sword that he quickly takes a liking to. But it is not just a mere sword and things take a unwated...interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

**A collab with yours truly, The ninja of Nature**

* * *

It was about three months since the Final Battle. The ninja and Nya were spending time in cabin in the woods while Garmdaon, Wu, Misoka and Dr. Julian were house hunting. Things have been kind of dull since the Final Battle so there wasn't much to do.  
Kai, Lloyd and Jay were exploring the cabin for the millionth time. Little did they know that this time they'd find something that could change Ninjago.

The three where just plain walking through the halls and occasionally looking through the closets and doors

"It's the same stuff as last time" Lloyd said clearly bored

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do" Kai replied in a sarcastic tone

Jay however seemed opened minded about it "Who knows? Maybe there's something we missed the last few times?"

Kai stopped and leaned against the wall, not aware of how weak the board actually was

"Jay we've searched the place at lest a million times."

The board began to give in as it soon cracked in half

"What could we have possibly mi-ISSED"

Almost the entire wall collapsed and Kai fell into the now empty frame. Dust flew up and Jay and Lloyd began coughing along with Kai.

After the coughing had ceased Lloyd laughed at Kai's current position

"Wow Kai, back already, I thought we wouldn't see you again till next _fall_" Lloyd joked

Kai got up and brushed the dust off him as he gave a sarcastic chuckle "Haha very funny Lloyd. Oh and don't forget that it's my turn to cook tonight. Jay where do we keep the rat poison?"

Lloyd instantly got quiet.

Soon the noise had attracted Nya, Cole, and Zane as they came running in.

"Is everyone okay?" Nya asked instantly

"What happened?"

"We heard a crash" Zane followed

Kai ruffled his hair and the remaining dust fell out "We're fine, the old cabin is on it's last legs"

"I just hope the others have luck in house hunting" Lloyd mumbled to himself

"Well for right now let's find something to patch up the hole" Cole suggested

The others agreed but before Kai could his boredom grabbed the idea of what's behind the wall and began looking inside. To his surprise it was a room.

"Guys come check this out" Kai urged as he walked inside

The others soon followed inside as they explored the dark room.

"Zane can you give us some light?" Jay asked

Zane's head instantly lit up revealing a small room with a metal box in the center. It looked like it was held shut by two rusty locks and chains surrounding it.

"A chest?" Jay questioned

"Maybe it's filled with treasure" Cole suggested

Most of the group became curious of the thought

"We should leave" Zane urged "I sense strong danger in this room"

The curiosity quickly died

Kai however didn't listen.

He strangely felt drawn to the chest

Like it was calling him

Kai walked up to the chest and knelt before it. He tugged at the lock to where it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we need a key?" Lloyd suggested

But the locks looked very old. Kai gave them a hard tug the chain broke taking the locks with it.

"Or that" Nya commented

Kai blew the dust off the chest revealing some kind of engraving. But it was written in a language that he couldn't read.

"Zane do you think you an read this?"

Zane knelt down and looked over the engraving. He sighed

"I cannot. It is in some form of dead language"

The others groaned

"Well that's just great"

But to Kai that didn't matter. He was determined to find out what was inside. And why he was so drawn to it.

So Kai took a deep breath...

...and opened the chest


	2. Chapter 2

As Kai opened the chest he felt a weird sensation go through his body. Like a surge of energy; dark energy. He shook it off and pulled out what was inside.  
It was a sword wrapped in black and red cloth. The handle was made with an odd metal that was icy cold to the touch. As he was about to unwrap the blade when they heard the front door open. "We're home!" Wu's said. The other went up to greet them while Kai put the sword back. "I'll come back for it later." Kai thought.

Meanwhile in the shadows.

A dark entity grinned evilly as Kai walked off. "My plan is coming together perfectly. Soon I'll get my revenge on Sensei Wu and all of Ninjago too!" The entity said then laughed evilly before disappearing.

Back with the gang

"Sensei did someone live here before we got here?" Cole asked at dinner. "Not to my knowledge. Why?" Sensei asks. "We found a chest with a sword in it." Kai says. Kai had been acting odd since they found the sword, almost like a different person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Wu, Garmadon, and Misoka instantly stood up, causing the table to shake slightly

"What sword?!" they urged

The others starred in surprise and shock as the sudden outburst. But the three quickly regained their composure and spoke calmly again

"Where did you find 'it'?" Garmadon asked

"a wall had collapsed and revealed a secret room" Zane explained

The three looked at each other and nodded "Show us"

Kai, who was calm on the outside, was panicking on the inside.

'No. No! Not yet. I can't let them take it away before I can see it"

In the corner of Kai's eye he saw Lloyd, who was on and off eating. Kai got a devious idea as a wicked smile formed on his face.

"_Lloyd. Lloyd_" Kai said so quietly that only Lloyd could hear.

Lloyd turned to Kai confused.

"_I poisoned your food_"

Lloyd's eyes went wide with shock as he grabbed his throat and began gagging. The other quickly came to his side, giving Kai the opportunity to quickly sneak away. Zane spotted Kai leaving but ignored it due to the circumstances. Lloyd continued to gag until he had forced the dinner out of his stomach and onto the floor. Everyone stepped back a little to avoid any of it getting on them. But quickly came to Lloyd's side again. In the moment of shock Kai quickly snuck back in.

"Lloyd are you okay" Kai asked, seemingly worried

Lloyd got alittle nervous "Y-You said you poisoned my food"

Kai chuckled "Lloyd I never said anything like that. If your referring to this mourning, it only a joke"

With that everyone calmed down slightly. Lloyd however wasn't about to let this go. He stood up and got in Kai's face

"I know what I heard"

"Apparently you didn't cause no one else heard"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

The two continued to argure Wu and Garmadon looked at eachother

"Would you like to do the honors?" Wu asked

Garmadon nodded and walked up to the two. He grabbed the two by pressure points on their kecks. Causing them to immediately stop and stand paralyzed. Finally after a few seconds he released and the first thing the two did was grab the pain spot on their kecks.

"You may continue you arguing later if you wish" Wu started

"Yes" Misoka continued "Right now I'm more interested about this chest you found"

They agreed on what was important and proceeded to show them the hidden room. Zane the whole way kept a close eye on Kai for any signs of nervousness. But Kai acted as calm as the next guy.

Soon they got to the room and all went into shock at what they saw. The chest was tipped over to it's side, with the chains and locks scattered on the floor. What made it so nerve wrecking was that the Sword was nowhere in sight. They all ran in and immediately searched around. But that only proved pointless in the end.

"You say the sword was in here?" Garmadon asked

"Yeah it was right here when we left" Kai replied

"You think someone stole it?" Jay suggested

"I doubt it" Cole responded "Some would really half to be stalking us to find out about it"

"So we add fangirls to the list?" Kai joked

The others gave a small chuckle. To much of Zane's annoyance

"This is serious" Zane shouted "I had a strong feeling of danger when the sword was here. That feeling is gone now that the sword is missing. And that is not a good thing"  
"Zane's right" Nya agreed "We need to keep our guard up incase someone or something did steel it"

The others got serious at that and agreed.

"Then tonight we stay on guard at all times"

And with that they were satisfied and began to leave. Zane however wasn't.

Kai was about to leave but Zane stopped him at the door. The look on his face stern and angry as he glared and looked Kai straight in the eyes.

"Kai, I know what you are trying to do. And I suggest you do not follow through with it"

Kai however was _surprised _at what Zane was saying. But the smug look he was hiding didn't get past Zane.

"Zane I have no idea what you're talking about"

The glare from Zane only got worse. Kai just simply brushed it off and got past Zane.

"I am warning you Kai." Zane said as Kai passed him

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked away

"I'm warning you Kai" Kai mocked "Yeah right, it's just a sword. What harm could it possibly do?" Kai said to himself

_"More harm then you could ever imagine, little ninja"_

* * *

**And now for a message from my partner of the story you are reading:**

**Hey Ninja of Nature here. Sorry for not updating The Mirror my computer is being a butt. Anyway comment, review favorite and tell my what you think of the chapter before this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night while everyone was asleep Kai turn the light on in his room and too out the sword. He didn't know what it was, but the sword had like a hypnotic effect on him, like it was calling him. Taking a deep breath he unwrapped the blade.

As Kai unwrapped the blade the dark figure appeared behind him with a wicked grin on his face. "_Yes unwrap the blade Kai…_" The figure thought.

As Kai unwrapped the blade he should have noticed that A. his body was becoming numb and B. that the figure was getting closer. Finally the blade was completely unwrapped Kai looked at it.

The blade was made of black metal, but, it was polished so well that it reflected like a mirror.

"Whoa." Kai whispered.

When he looked into the blade he gasped in shock at what he saw.

It was him alright but his hair was black as night with blood red high lights. His scar looked like it had just been recut. Eyes red as blood and a creepy grin on his face.

"That can't be real." Kai said in shock.

"_Not now it isn't but soon_." A voice said behind him. Turning around Kai saw the figure and gasped

"_And now for revenge_." The figure said.

The figure lunged at Kai, effetely pinning him to the ground. Kai starred into it's soleless eyes, as they seemed to try to seep into his mind. Kai turned away as he tried to kick the figure off of him. Kai's legs simply went right through the figure as its torso, along with the rest of its lower body, turned into a shadow. Kai struggled as hard as he could but, even for a shadow, the figure was a lot stronger than him.

Kai had no choice. He didn't want to. But he knew if he didn't, his face would surely be sealed.

He screamed

* * *

Zane snapped awake, he shot up in fear as he tired to catch his breath. The strong feel of darkness sent chills into his circuits. Something was very wrong.

"Cole wake up!" Zane urged in a shouting voice.

Zane was shaking the sleeping Cole as he tried urgently to wake him up. Cole however wanted nothing to do with him at this hour. Cole grabbed his pillow and wacked Zane in the face. Zane simply shook it off and continued his attempt to wake his brother up. Finally Cole gave in with a sigh.

"What do you want?" Cole asked as he slightly sat up

"Something is very wrong"

"Like the fact that someone's waking you up in the middle of the night?"

"Yes!", Zane then realized the response "Wait...No!"

Cole chuckled as he tried to go back to sleep. But of course, Zane stopped him from doing so.

"Cole, Kai may be in grave danger"

Cole, who at this point was annoyed by Zane, was trying to form a way so that he would go away.

"Look Zane, whatever it is it can be dealt with in the mourning"

Cole laid back down on his side, facing away from Zane.

"But if your so bothered by whatever your talking about. Go talk to Sensei...or someone but me"

Zane gave up. He sighed and was about to leave as he heard Cole again.

"Whatever your worrying about is probably nothing"

A loud scream was heard though the entire house. Everyone who was once sleeping was now wide awake. Cole shot up as he and Zane both shared a nervous response. With the absence of a witty remark, everyone was up and heading to Kai's room

* * *

The figure snarled when he heard the footsteps. Kai had a small sense of hope. Maybe he wasn't doomed after all. But that hope was burned into ashes. With a powerful wind the figure slammed the door shut and a black lock appeared on the door. he turned his attention back to Kai and smiled wide. Kai was really scared, but he held on the hope that the others would do something. With that rock, Kai felt a little more confident against the being.

"_Now, now_" The figure taunted "_We don't want anyone to disturb us now do we?_"

The figure's hand went over to Kai's eye and ran his finger down his scar. The finger like a needle sharp claw, tearing the healed wound right back open. Kai screamed in agony, as it was the only thing he could do besides claw the floor.

* * *

The others ran to Kai's room as fast as they could. When they got there the door was slammed shut in their faces. They all shared the same fearful and worried looks. They tried to open the door but to no avail. They tried everything, but this door seemed to be made of metal and welded shut.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked

They all turned to Sensei. He put his head down and sighed sadly.

They all jumped as another scream was heard. This one louder, and more pain ridden then the last. Nya had tears in her eyes as she started to lose it.

"Common we can't just stand here" Nya spoke up "We have to do something"

"I fear there is nothing we can do" Zane said quietly

* * *

Kai struggled to stay conscious as he felt the blood fill his eye socket, while the excess fell down the side of his face. His vision began to blur as his wound stung from the cold air that surrounded the figures presence. The figure soaked up some of his blood and smiled.

"_Thank you so much for the offering Kai_"

Kai weakly looked up at the figure

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kai asked

The figure turned to face the ninja.

"_You see young ninja, by me taking your blood. You've 'offered' your body and mind for me to take over_"

Kai cringed as the figure got closer to him and whispered in his ear

"_Your the perfect candidate. Every since you touched my sword prison and I felt your power_"

Kai's eyes widened in shock. He felt like such an idiot. He just had to have that damn sword. He just had to keep it when he knew it was dangerous.

Kai's tears stung his wound, but he didn't care anymore. He brought this on himself. He should have listened to Zane's warning. How could he have been so stupid to make such a dumb move.

A move that may have been his last

The figure was confused at Kai's sadness. But he quickly used it to taunt the helpless ninja

"_Now don't get upset_" The figure started "_The fun is just about to begin_"

The figure turned into shadow state. As he then started to seep into Kai's flesh.

It's darkness absorbed itself into Kai. Corrupting his mind, and changing him from the inside out.

His hair darkened to a midnight black. The red highlights like staining his hair like splattered blood.

Kai screamed bloody murder as the figure corrupted him to his very soul. He felt his mind slowly leave him. He felt the figure in his mind, invading his memories and rewiring his head.

What scared Kai the most was that he couldn't move. The figure had gotten so far that he used Kai's own body against him. All he had left was his mind.

But for how long?

He tried to fight the figure off. Maybe he had a chance to fight whatever this was on his own. His screams became worst as he struggled to fight for his mind. But now matter how hard he tried, the figure was stronger then him in every way.

Kai was loosing quickly, the figure got to his brain and he could hear him in his head

"_You lost little ninja_"

Kai growled at those words, his competitive nature kicking in. It was not over yet. With all the strength he could pull together, he started to fight back. He just had to win. If he didn't, I'd be the last thing he'd do.

Kai felt his resistance working. He could feel his mind starting to regain control of his body. He then struggled to get free of the figures grasp.

The figure growled. His hand reformed and jammed itself into Kai's scar as hard, and deep as it could go.

Kai's screams of pain filled the entire cabin and shook the outside wilderness. The pain was unbearable, and brought out more blood that the figure quickly soaked up. Kai's blood was feeding him, making him stronger at the fight over Kai's mind.

The figure dug deep into the wound, twisting and turning to bring Kai as much pain as possible.

Finally the figure slowly pulled his figure out of Kai's wound, just to add the last bits of suffering to the pale ninja. Kai's breathing was heavy and out of rhythm. He had no more strength left to fight. The figure smiled and proceeded as planned.

With no ability to fight back, the figure easily seeped into Kai's mind and took over.

Kai was defeated, a single tear went down his face as he whispered 'I'm sorry'. The world around him started to become fuzzy, before going black all together.

* * *

The crew could do nothing but cry as they listened to Kai's constant screams.

The door still would not budge no matter how hard they tried. Eventually they just stopped trying.

Nya was crying, screaming at everyone to try anything. And got more upset as they did nothing. Eventually she too gave up and sobbed on Jay's shoulder.

Lloyd couldn't take it, tears formed in his eyes, as he clutched his head. In an attempt to block out the endless screams of the fire ninja.

They stood there as the screams got louder, softer, then even louder then before. They though it would never end.

Then everything went silent.

The group stood in silence as they tried to listen for any sign of Kai.

Nothing

No one wanted to talk. It just seemed too inappropriate for this situation.

Finally, Lloyd couldn't take it anymore. In a sadness raged as he pushed everyone out of the way and stood in front of the door. Channeling his energy he blew the door off it's hinges. Without questioning they all ran inside. They all became shock at what their eyes where witnessing.

It was Kai, they knew that. But it wasn't the Kai they knew. Kai turned and smiled at them. His appearance sending chills down the their spine.

Midnight hair

Scarlet highlights.

A recut scar

Bloody red eyes

And a menacing grin.

"_Hello Wu. Nice to see you again_"

* * *

**It all just gets interesting from here**

**Stay tuned**


End file.
